Night Stalker
by The Wolf King
Summary: When the Star Fox team is assigned to hunt down a trio of dangerous vampires, the mission takes an unexpected turn, and the team makes a most unlikely ally. KrystalOC pairing.


Hey, everyone. Sorry I haven't written anything in a while, but with a combination of writer's block and school I haven't really been able to write. Anyways, this new story will feature my trademark OC, Dante Roric. A quick note to all of you who have read Heaven vs. Hell: do not expect the same Dante. That's all I'm going to say. I don't want to spoil the surprise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. I do, however, own Dante.

**The Meeting**

Let's seal this greeting with

The passion from a razor's kiss.

-It Dies Today, "My Promise"

(Dune City, Titania)

It was around midnight. A dull blue pickup truck barreled up the dusty desert road towards the city. At the wheel was a canine in his mid-thirties. He was headed into the city to meet someone who had valuable information concerning his job. The dog was a vampire hunter, and it was his job to eliminate the especially dangerous ones. One in particular was running rampant across the Lylat System, killing vampire hunters and then disappearing without a trace. According to the tipster, that particular vampire was in Dune City. The canine was nervous about going into the city, knowing he could be the vampire's next victim.

_But if I get rid of this bloodsucking son-of-a-bitch, I'll be a hero, _he thought smiling to himself.

The truck pulled into the city and went along the empty streets, the driver looking for the apartment complex where he would meet his informant. He looked at the piece of paper where he wrote down the address of the building, the room number, and the informant's name. It said to go to the apartment complex at 795 Third Street and to meet Dante Roric in Room 412. He had a funny feeling about this Dante character, though. He was suddenly struck by an idea. It was silly, ludicrous even: That Dante was the vampire.

_There's no way, _he thought to himself _He wouldn't give me information about his own whereabouts. It doesn't make any sense. _

He put the thought out of mind as he came up on Third Street. He drove along the street until 795 came into view. It was a redbrick building with ten floors. No lights appeared to be on except in the lobby. He pulled up to the curb and stepped out of the truck.

(Room 412)

Dante stood at the window of his pitch-dark room and looked down into the street. He was a black-furred vulpine in his mid-twenties. He wore all black: shirt, jeans, boots, and a trench coat. He had long black hair that fell to his shoulders and sported three silver rings in each ear. His dark brown eyes narrowed as he watched the canine leave his vehicle and enter the building. He smiled slightly to himself as he waited for his guest to arrive. A few minutes passed and Dante heard the distant "ding" of the elevator and footsteps coming up the hallway. The footsteps got closer and louder and soon they stopped right outside his door. There was a knock.

"It's open." said Dante, still looking out the window.

The canine walked in and looked at Dante.

"Dante Roric, I presume?" he asked.

"That would be me." replied Dante, still not turning around.

"You said you know the whereabouts of the vampire?"

"Indeed I do."

"Well then? Where is he?"

Dante remained silent for a moment. His normally brown eyes turned a dull orange and he licked his lips excitedly. The canine became impatient.

"Well?"

"He is closer than you realize."

"How close?"

Dante grinned. "He stands before you."

And with that, Dante turned around still grinning, but two pearly-white inch-and-a-half long fangs were protruding from the top of his mouth and his eyes were glowing an ethereal yellow. The dog took a step back out of fear. He then pulled a silver cross-shaped dagger out of the inside of his jacket and rushed at Dante. He made a thrusting motion, but Dante sidestepped the attack and kicked the weapon out of his adversary's paw, sending it clattering across the dark floor. Dante looked at the canine and grinned again.

"You hunters are a lot dumber than I give you credit for." was all he said before plunging his fangs into his victim's neck.

The canine tried to scream, but couldn't for the intense pain lancing through his neck. He tried to throw Dante off, but his life was being drained away with each passing second. Dante savored the taste of the crimson fluid pouring into his mouth as his victim's struggling weakened. Eventually, the canine stopped moving altogether and fell limp in Dante's grip. Dante withdrew his fangs and let the body he was holding fall to the floor with a thud. He licked the blood off his teeth and lips and walked towards the window. He opened it and took a step back. Then he threw himself head-first through the open window and did a somersault in midair and landed on gracefully on the sidewalk. He walked around behind the building towards the tenants' parking lot. He scanned the lot for a moment before he found what he was looking for: a jet-black motorcycle. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and hopped on.

The next minute Dante was but a black blur roaring along the streets towards the city-limits. Within minutes, Dante was speeding along away from the city up the desert road, a cloud of dust in his wake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bet you saw that coming a mile away, huh? To all Heaven vs. Hell loyalists, please tell me what you think of Dante's new image. Do you love it? Or do you think I should burn in hell for making him a bad guy? Anyways, please review on your way out.


End file.
